lenronfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kingdom of Lordlend
The Kingdom of the Lordlend is a Faction in The World of Lenron. Description The Kingdom of Lordlend is the predominant human faction on the continent of Karsmelth and the Largest in the world of Lenron. Lordlend's central territory is Itilia although at various times it has owned other territories under its own provinces such as: Galia, The Iron Peninsula, Berthrod, The Island of War, The Great Beach, The Forgotten Plain, and The Lost Islands. History The Kingdom of Lordlend was founded in Itilia and created the Kingdom of Lordlend Calendar starting at its founding (KL 0). Founded as the City State of Lend the kingdom soon conquered its Itilia neighbors. Within the first few years the city state was changed to Lordlend City and The Kingdom of Lend under the Lord become the state name. In the year KL 45 the Kingdom became the largest Itila state and condense the name to The Kingdom of Lordlend. By KL 57 Lordlend encompassed all of Itilia, bringing it into direct conflict with the enemies of those it had conquered, the tribes of Berthrod. Many members of the Kingdom relished in the war with the Berthron tribes claiming it was a liberation of Galia, although no Galan groups have ever been liberated as independent peoples. The original invasion of Bertho occupied Galia was extremely successful and in KL 65 Lordlend was halted just before entering Berthrod. Over the next decade the Bertho tribes organized into larger confederations and the Kingdom lost parts of Galan to them. In KL 73 and 74 Northrod and Barthrod confederations formed respectfully, becoming one of the most persistent challenges to Lordlend. A tense peace treaty was signed between Lordlend and the large Berthrod confederations including Northrod and Barthrod in KL 76. Only a large handful of smaller tribes refused the treaty but by KL 81 they had been conquered by Lordlend and most of Galia was in the Kingdoms control again. Since before the time of the City State of Lend, Itilia and Galia had mostly good relations with the Dwarven Kingdoms of The Iron Peninsula but in KL 89 the "Mutual Human and Dwarf Treaty for Assistance and Security" was signed between Lordlend and the Dwarves of the Iron Mountains. One of the primary sections of the treaty was Lordlend declaring war against their new allies' enemy: the Dwarves of the Kral Mountains. Lordlend originally only provided economic aid and military supplies to the dwarves but as the war continued to prolong The Kingdom sent multiple legions to fight. In KL 115 peace was made between the two dwarven kingdoms with little to nothing gained by either side for their over century long war. An open trade agreement was made between Lordlend and Berthrod in KL 112. This was a heavy benefit to both sides, diversifying goods and resources. By KL 133 direct economic aid was being sent to Berthrod to build much need infrastructure such as roads along with many advisers to over see the projects and expansion of many parts of the Barthron economies. In KL 140 economic aid was greatly increased and Lordlend advisers were directly integrated into the Berthron economy so that they were paid servants of the confederations. This spread into other parts of the Bertho governments and military's. By KL 148 the Kingdom begins pressuring for internal legislative reforms, sparking protests across Berthrod. Under renewed threats of war between The Dwarves of The Iron Mountains and The Dwarves of the Kral Mountains The Iron Mountains became a formal section of the Kingdom of Lordlend in KL 151. This annexation prevented was as the Dwarves of Kral much wished to avoid war with The Kingdom. Soon after Northrod and Barthrod emissaries fight for additional independence of their confederations from Lordlend. In Kl 154 Berthron rebels form and ambush multiple Lordlend advisers hanging their bodies as a sign of opposition to Lordlends interference. Lordlend presses both Northrod and Barthrod to destroy these rebels but they distance themselves from the rebels and relations deteriorate. By KL 159 Northrod and Barthrod declare full independence and separation from The Kingdom Lordlend, exiling all Lordlend related advisers by force. In resistance many of the advisers are killed. Soon war ensues and both confederacies attack Galia quickly taking much of the region. See also The Empire of Lordlend Timeline of Lordlend Cultures of Independence (Book) Timeline of Berlic